powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor Song (Grid Series)
Connor is the Black Angel Force Ranger and the first Platinum Galactic Pirate Ranger. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Connor is a youth of Fifteen with long Ginger Hair (later revealed to be dyed) and Dark Eyes, despite his youth he is quite lithe in frame and capable at escaping countless enemies which bullies had been his prior practice on, as of Angel Force he is the Black Ranger. By Galactic Pirates, Connor has been through a dramatic change in the two passing years, he has stopped dyeing his hair and chopped it short (which Landon comments that its awfully close to a military chop). He has grown taller over the last two years and has filled out on the upper body, his shoulders becoming broader and his upper body more muscular (which Selena says is rather rapid without some kind of training), he now walks with a deadly gait much like a panther ready to strike and has two earnings - one for each ear. Biography History Connor spends most of his life being rescued by Power Rangers. He was in the burning building that the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers went to on their first mission and he was also saved by the Dino Thunder Rangers. When the Venjix Virus broke out, Connor's parents were killed taking him to Corinth. He is lost in the desert though until he is rescued by Dillion and Ziggy. He then lives in an all boy's school until being sent to a foster home in Angel Grove after the RPM Rangers defeat Venjix. Power Rangers: Angel Force Connor is first seen skipping his gym class in order to avoid bullies. He goes to the park for the memorial when the Putties attack. He attempts to hide in a tree, but the Putties attack him until he is rescued by Ricardo who he later saves too. When they go to the Command Center, Connor refuses to believe that someone like him could become a Power Ranger, but he later accepts his duty as the Black Ranger. He later loses his powers, temporarily, alongside Ric. He then has to learn to trust Ric in order to survive the Daimon attack, which leads to the boy to develop romantic feelings for Ric. He is also the first to realize that Alice is missing when Lightning captures her and sends her to "Wonderland". Later, a Daimon that forces a person to face their nightmares makes Connor suffer horribly at the memory of his abusive foster father who he attempts to forget daily only to be horribly beaten when he comes home. Landon, unaware of the situation at home, helps Connor to face his fears, which leads to Connor defeating the Daimon. That night, he returns home to be horribly beaten once more. When his foster father's abusive nature is revealed, Jason and Kimberly remove Connor from him, adopting the boy. Now living with the Scotts, Connor feels safer thanks to his new parents and sister, Haley. When Prince Zodiark arrives though, Connor is nearly killed during their first encounter before being spared by the dark prince. Zodiark later develops an interest in the boy due to his "shadowy" abilities. Connor eventually begins his relationship with Ric, after professing his love. Their relationship is short lived though, he later sings about how much he hates himself for loving Ric when a musical Daimon forces the Rangers to sing their feelings. He later begins a romantic relationship with Eric, which saves what little hope that the boy has before Zodiark can take full control over him. Later on, he returns to Ric once he and Eric find their hope. The final battles with Luther and Thrax leaves Connor in horrible condition. Connor enters a coma, one which the doctors dont expect him to wake from. Ric sings the boy's favourite song, which urges the boy to return to the concious realm, saving his life. At the end of the season, Connor and Ric are still together, but Connor knows he loves Eric as well. The Peaceful Year Now that peace has returned, Connor tries to live as normal of a life as possible with the Scott family. He spends most of his time taking advanced placement classes at Angel Grove High, while continuing his relationship with Ric. He is hurt when Eric leaves to work on the future S.P.D., but he attempts to move on so he can focus on Ric. He also leaves with Serena after finishing school to briefly go to KO-35, while learning more about the interest that Zodiark seems to have on him. Missing Sometime after coming to the conquered KO-35 and before Serena's return to Earth, Connor goes "off the Map" and Serena even comments that he disappeared even before she left KO-35 however it is assumed that Connor has gone off for some time alone to clear his head. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates , as he appears in Galactic Pirates.]]Like Alice and Eric, Connor does not join the Rangers upon the formation of the Galactic Pirate Rangers. Instead, he pretends that he is focusing on his schooling. Upon splitting away from his former companions, Connor casts a spell to erase their memories of him as he runs of to join Zodiark and the empire. Zodiark's Pirate As a pirate, Connor flies across the universe, locating the Ranger Keys that had yet to be claimed by Superior Red and Landon during their journey. Connor discovers the keys of the Sixth Rangers and all the extra Rangers that had fought alongside them during the Great Battle. He eventually arrives to Earth to battle his former companions as a loyal servant of Zodiark. He uses the Ranger Keys, summoning physical copies of the Rangers to battle against his friends. Although, not directly fighting, Connor proves to be very difficult to overwhelm as he has become significantly wiser and is well aware of the weaknesses of his companions. The Ranger Awakening of Samael Eventually Connor would come upon the ring of Samael and began the final league of his transition into Samael and from there he soon found himself forced to abandon his friends, despite his sentimentality, agreed to face the problem of his brother when it became time to do so. Before fully accepting his role as Samael, Connor gives one final gift to his friends. He transfers his Ranger powers to Dylan. Connor also returns Eric's engagment ring, ending their future marriage. Meeting between Samael and Orphan Deciding that running away from Orphan was not the best idea, Connor decided to take on the name of Samael and challenge Orphan however he had no doubts of what would happen if he did, joining with the Rangers he came to defeat the enhanced Luther and even countered Mikhail's Flames of Perdition Celestial Weapon. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Angel Force Galactic Pirates Samael Prior to returning to the Griseus Empire ruled by Orphan, Connor would take on the equipment of Samael. Powers Angel Force *'Superhuman Speed' - Connor has his speed expanded on by Alice. He always displayed an affinity for running due to his constantly being chased by monsters and bullies most of his life. This ability grants him superhuman speed, saving his life on multiple occasions as he flees from the worst attacks. *'Job Class Form' - In his Job Class Change form, Connor becomes an Archer. His skills with the bow and arrow greatly improve as well as his own combat skills improving as well. In this form, he uses his speed to his advantage to outrun his foes and attacking with his bow. Galactic Pirates Connor would gain even more power under Zodiark than he would working with the Rangers, under Zodiark, Connor would be capable of wielding the powers of Darkness however this would prove an irony as Samael is the Archangel of Darkness. Samael Prior to returning to the Griseus Empire ruled by Orphan, Connor would take on the powers of Samael. Abilities Angel Force *'Black Ranger Shadow Manipulation' - As the Black Ranger, Connor is able to use the element shadow to fight. With the Heaven Bow, Connor uses the Shadows of Heaven Arrow to defeat his foes with a single arrow. These shadowy abilities leaves Zodiark greatly interested in the boy, especially since he comes with such a dark and painful past. Galactic Pirates *'Celestial Abilities' - Sometime after being under Zodiark, Connor started to begin using Celestial Powers that he didn't known he had, many assume that these powers instead come from the release of their Ranger powers against Thrax however this later was proven to be untrue. **'Memory Manipulation' - Connor has been shown capable to erase the memories of people and has been shown to do this prior to leaving to officially join Zodiark, erasing the memories of his friends and everyone whom knew him - doing so to such an extent that he impressed Zodiark when he found out and made Zodiark question the source of Connor's power. **'Telekinesis' - Connor was capable of using Telekinesis against Humans, he used it against the Rangers when they had found a key ahead of him, he was strong enough to fling the super-powered humans against the wall and pin them there long enough for him to crossover and take the key before them. **'Teleportation' - Despite having a personal ship, Connor was capable of easily teleporting from one place to another, Luther commented that it was an Angelic Teleportation and came up with a theory of Samael's revival but kept it from Zodiark. Samael Prior to returning to the Griseus Empire ruled by Orphan, Connor would take on the abilities of Samael. Relationships Rangers Ric Although it starts out as an epic relationship, Ric leaves Connor devastated as he attempts to live the straight life. Connor is left heartbroken and nearly falls into darkness as a result. They resume their relationship before the end of season one and continue onto season two. Eric Connor sees Eric as nothing more as a friend at first, but once Eric discovers his bisexuality, the two briefly date. While Connor is sinking deeper into darkness, it is Eric who manages to save Connor from Zodiark's trap by filling him with hope. The two date a little longer before splitting up mutually because Connor still bares feelings for Ric. However, Eric still loves Connor even after he goes back to Ric, a feeling that Connor share for Eric as well. Haley Starting out as close friends, Haley's parents save Connor from his foster father and adopt him. They become close after that as brother and sister. Haley constantly protects Connor from any harm, especially after Ric dumps him, she beats Ric up for hurting him. Griseus Empire Zodiark Zodiark's relationship with Connor is rather questionable, on one hand they were enemies for a great amount of time however on the other hand there has always been a bond between them, this is due to the fact that Zodiark is Orphan's True Vessel and Connor is Samael's reincarnation. 'Orphan' Connor had such a bond with Orphan that it would be considered romantic, however this was considered true do to the fact that by the time Orphan had awakened, Samael had also awakened. Bakari Athlon Krane Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Platinum Ranger